kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yukie Marui
Character Outline Yukie Marui (丸井雪絵 Marui Yukie) is the buddy of Haqua. She works by selling Gokult, a type of drink, but no-one likes it. Appearance Yukie has been seen with a normal Gokult uniform and some sport sneakers. In her daily life, she wears Zöri slippers combined with a Jika-tabi or no socks and an a normal skirt and long-sleeve shirt. She has dotted eyes and an afro-smooth hairstyle. She has thick cheeks and a thick posture. Personality She’s has energy and follows the TV series Tai-chi to exercise. She’s mostly seen very happy and doesn’t shame of what she is doing only when someone sees her brining the Gokult drink to the customers. She calls Haqua "Hacchan" and deeply respects her, and thinks of Haqua as her own daughter. But Haqua doesn’t respect her at first. Yukie also were been telling someone their deepest secrets to the person were the secret goes about. Background Not much is known about Yukie except for the fact that she has been doing the Gokult business for a long time. She was the number one seller when she was young, but at the moment, few are willing to purchase it. Plot Overview Hunting Break Arc She appeared after that Elsie were saying that she is happy to be in the humans world. Yukie Marui Arc After that Haqua where saying that she doesn't have a buddy, Yukie then makes his appearance saying that she was being looking for her and that she shouldn't leave her partner to dry out like that. Haqua then says that she's running away to that place and tells that she isn't her partner. Yukie then goes off to Keima asking Haqua if he is her boyfriend and that she was manage to do stuff when she was looking for her. She then hits Haqua on the back and goes back to Keima saying that he must gonna treat Haqua good and starts to introduce herself to Keima. She then grabs Haqua saying that they will go home and that she must not whine about it. At home she was been practicing her Tai-chi saying that it is so hard, while that the main character in the Tai-chi video were saying that breathing is the most important and which she is starts to breathe harsh. Haqua then says to her that she must stop doing it, while that they were been discussing their situation, Haqua where saying that they only has captured one spirit so far and that it isn't time for some exercise, Yukie then says that she will get on Rank A of Tai-chi in the the summer, but Haqua where saying that she doesn't ask that. Yukie then says that she doesn't have to yell at her and want to give her something nice, she then comes up with a Gokult Cap saying that they are giving it to their customers when they are making sales and that she got it from the company and place it on Haqua's head. She then were been praising Haqua that the cap where looking fine on her head saying that it is for the young ones. Haqua then leaves which Yukie where asking where Haqua is going. After that Haqua opens the door she sees Keima with a present Yukie then remembers him saying that he's the boy from earlier. Keima then tells that he's already the partner of someone else and came over to say hi. Yukie where been surprised to see another person that has also a partner and Keima gives away a present. Yukie where thanking him for the present what she has been received from Keima, but Keima is doing that to become friends with her and starts to introduce himself. Haqua where been attacking him yelling that he must gonna get out of the house. Haqua then tells Yukie that she mus not talk to Keima but sees her talking to Keima. She then explained that she were been watching some infomercials but it suddenly switched on a strange screen and she felt that she was contacted with it. Keima then says that he's nervous to talk to another partner, while that Haqua starts to attack and Keima where seeking cover by Yukie. They were been eating and Keima were been praising the food that Yukie has been made which Yukie ask her to bring some home. Haqua then says that he must be aware of the powers of Yukie, while that Yukie comes telling Keima that she got something nice for him and comes with the Gokult cap saying that it is for the young ones. Haqua where been laughing at Keima for the ridiculous cap what he wears. She then tells to Yukie that Keima loves the cap that he has received from her. Yukie then tells that Haqua became happy these times normally she's so irritated and tells that it must be Keima and tells him that Haqua where been saying that Keima is always good looking. Haqua then be yelling at Yukie that she must not say such things when Keima is here, Yukie then says that it doesn't matters anymore. Keima then ask her what she normally does. Yukie then tells that she delivers Gokult and gives Keima some of it. Pre Conquest Arc She has seen Elsie as Kanon and ask Haqua that Elsie looked so much familiar to her. Relationship Haqua du Lot Herminium Yukie seems to respect Haqua as her best friend and somewhat daughter. She's evenly able to look for her when she's getting gone each time. Haqua were been complaining each time why she received Yukie as her partner. Haqua also complained that they are living in a extremely normal hotel. Yukie seems not be fallen low that they has only captured one spirit because about her tai-chi training. Yukie can against Haqua's harshness and talks normally to her. Haqua doesn't like the house where they are living in, she wants to go outside of the house and she dislikes it when someone sees her there. Keima Katsuragi She thinks that Haqua and Keima has a relationship with each other, she told every kind of secret of Haqua to Keima. She has told him that Haqua were been saying how good looking he where. She seems to respect Keima about his "calmness" and "Warm hearted behavior". She were been giving Keima a Gokult cap which that Haqua is making fun of him. Keima were been making friends with Yukie to look how Haqua and she are capturing the spirits in Maijima City. He brought a present for Yukie which that stills unknown. Keima was able to overlook the spirits that Haqua and Yukie still are making progress with but the souls where been taking over the human body. Abilities During her spirit hunt, Yukie uses an old-school gaming technique that required the character to go to each and every house, raising their point by only a few. this technique seems to be very, very slow, but it is indeed effective because after 2 months, Haqua received 5 spirits within a week's span. Trivia * Her fandom shorthand is "90". Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Buddies Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Characters